Amuto:Not The Same Anymore
by Lynya317
Summary: It's Amu's b-day and a certain feline doesn't come on her last day of seeing him.Amu is gone for 4 years. Now the group trys to find her.What does Amu mean when she says shes not the same?Who's this new enemy?Will Ikuto find her?What hapened to Amu?Amuto!
1. Four Years

**Lynya: Hiya people! this is my third fic! Sorry, but I dont think I will be able to upload on the other fics for now. I still need to figure out if I should add sonthing else...**

**Ikuto: Hey there better be not any Tadamu on here!**

**Everyone:-gaspth!-**

**Ikuto: What did I say something wrong?**

**Amu: Tadagay is here.**

**Tadase: Of course theres going to Tadamu!-puts hand around Amu-**

**Amu: -takes hand and throw Tadagay into pool with crocodiles.**

**Ikuto: thats my girl**

**Amuto supporters: KILL TADAGAY KILL TADAMU!!!!!**

**Lynya: -sweatdrop- well put that aside, NO THERE WILL BE NO TADAMU!!!!!!!!**

**Miki: Will there be Miru?-blush-**

**Lynya: maybe**

**Miki: Lynya-chan does not own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does.**

**

* * *

**_(Amu POV)_

It's my birthday… and _he _hasn't come. I wanted to spend as much time with _him _tonight too. Who is _he _you ask? _He _is none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Why do I want to spend as much time with him tonight? Easy, this is the last time I will ever see him and my friends, my family doesn't even know about me leaving. Once the clock strikes midnight, and Ikuto is not here, it's over I will never get to see him ever again!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMU! HAPPY BITHDAY TO YOU!!" everyone sang, even the charas were having fun. I loved them all very much. I blew out the candle and made a wish. _'I wish for when I leave I wish everyone will forget me and stay them selves!' _ I opened my eyes tears threatening to fall. Miki caught this and distracted everyone from seeing by saying to open up the presents.

The first present was from Utau. Yes, Utau and I are friends; very close actually, we're like sisters! Utau gave me a midnight blue night gown with pink trimmings on the ends.

The second gift was from Rima. She gave me a comic book with all sorts of funny gags.

The next gift was from Yaya. A bag full of treats that Yaya love to eat. It took her all her might to hold herself from asking me to have I gave her one treat.

Kukai gave me a soccer ball; Kairi gave me a blue bracelet with cat paws and strawberries, Nagehiko gave me a pink kimono with purple trimmings, Tadase gave me a silver necklace with a crown with a strawberry sitting on top**(Lynya: -pukes in corner-)**.

There was only one thing missing, Ikuto's present. Before I knew it was time for the guardians and Utau to leave.

"Amu-chan what's that?" Miki questioned when I went to my room. She was right there was a small box hidden near my pillow. The box was neatly wrapped in midnight clothe with a pink ribbon to finish the touch. There was a small note underneath the present. I gasped. _'So you did come all along huh?'_ I thought looking at my balcony door and at the moon.

_To Amu_

_From Ikuto_

_Happy Birthday Amu! Sorry I couldn't come._

"Ikuto" I started crying falling to the floor as my charas comforted me.

"Amu-chan check what's in the box." Ran told me. I picked up the box and opened it. It was beautiful! There in the box was a chocker that had a heart pendant that had a garnet, aquamarine, and emerald gem stones that covered the heart and in the middle was a sapphire gem with a tint of pink on it.(Pic on pro) The clock strikes midnight. I clasped the chocker around my neck and went out to the balcony door.

"I'm ready now…" with that my charas and I went out into the night making a stop at the Royal Garden and dropping a note and we were gone.

* * *

(Next Day) (Tadase POV)

I walked off to the Royal Garden with the rest of the Guardians, Kukai and Kairi following, hoping to surprise Hinamori-san. Hinamori-san wasn't with us yet so we took our usual seats at the table.

"King, what is that note on the middle of the table?" I only noticed it just now so I picked it up, and read. I was very shocked at what I had just read.

"Everyone please read this!" I gave the note to everyone my hand trembling.

_I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go…forever. You probably wont ever see me ever again…so don't bother looking for me, got it. My parents and little sister don't even know this…tell them I love them ok? I'm sorry for not telling you where I am, but please! Please forget me and move on! Do it for me…_

_-Amu_

(Normal POV)

Yaya fell off her chair and was screaming with tears running down her face. Kukai tried to comfort her while holding back the tears. Rima had on a blank face while tears streamed down muttering 'baka..'. Nagehiko, Kairi and Tadase held back the tears.

"RIGHT AFTER HER BIRTHDAY TOO!" Yaya screamed.

"Shhh! It's alright!" Kukai couldn't hold back anymore tears streamed down and he started sobbing. Tadase started sobbing too. The atmosphere was depressing and tense.

"We-sob- have to-sob- find-sob- Amu!" Tadagay sobbed out. With that Kairi was looking through files of the best place Amu could hide in.

"You know there's a possibility that Amu could be in Kanagawa for hiding." Kairi explained.

"But we don't have enough money to get a plane for us…" Rima had calmed down a bit and started talking normally.

"THEN WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SAVE MONEY!!!!!!!!" Yaya yelled filled with hope.

"Right. That means no buying treats or any type of food unless it's from your families' money, Yaya." Kairi proclaimed, Yaya's soul started to come out.

"For the rest of you no buying unnecessary items unless-" Kairi was cut off buy Rima.

"-Unless it's from your families' money, right?" Rima then walked away, as did the rest of the Guardians except for one, a purple long haired guy.

(When Guardians gone)

"What are you going to do about it?" Nagehiko asked someone he couldn't even see.

"…"

"Will you try to find her?" Nagehiko questioned.

"Yes, even if it cost me my life…" a husky voice replied back.

"What did you give her for her birthday?" Nagehiko pulled out a chair and sat down.

"How'd you know and… it's none of your business."

"Amu… I wonder what her reason for leaving was." The purple haired asked himself. A blue haired man came down from the near by tree on a branch and took a seat across from Nagehiko.

"We need to find her!" The blue haired man said calmly but worriedly.

"Could you help us? The more people we have the more possibility we have of finding her… Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Nagehiko pleaded calmly.

"I'll see what I can do about Easter first then I'll tell Utau about this too. For now see how much money there is for the flight of…eight people. And if any of them need cell phones." Ikuto explained with that he character changed with Yoru and leapt out of the Royal Garden. Nagehiko sighed _'Guess I have to see if anyone needs cell phones and how much the flight cost'_ Nagehiko thought and left the Royal Garden.

* * *

(4 years later)

The Guardians where preparing to pack their stuff up and planned to go the Kanagawa searching for Amu. It's been four long years with out her and it was depressing. But today there had high spirits that they would find Amu. At 6:15 they met up at Utau's airport where she had a private plane for them. The passengers being:

Ikuto

Nagehiko

Kukai

Kairi

Rima

Yaya

Utau

Tadagay

That was all the passengers for the flight. Everyone had become allies since the incident with Amu, except Tadase and Ikuto. They glared at each other now and then.

(3 hours later)(making time up people!)

The group landed and began to walk towards the hotel they were staying at and unpacked their stuff. Then they went in to individuals around Kanagawa.

(Ikuto POV)

I walked with my violin on my shoulder, around aimlessly trying to spot at least one blob of pink. I soon find myself at a park. Then… wait! PINK! I see a blob of pink near a deserted fountain. I stand behind a tree making sure I'm not found. The girl was… singing or was beginning to.

_**(Song: Whatever Will Be by Vanessa Hudgens)**_(Play music with it for more effect)

_**Sometimes I Feel Like I'm A Bird With Broken Wings  
At Times I Dread My Now And Envy Where I've Been  
But That's When Quiet Wisdom Takes Control  
At Least I've Got A Story No One's Told  
**_

_**I Finally Learned To Say  
Whatever Will Be Will Be  
I've Learned To Take  
The Good, The Bad And Breathe  
'cause Although We Like  
To Know What Life's Got Planned  
No One Knows If Shooting Stars Will Land  
**_

I stepped out and took out my violin and started to play along with her. She seemed to pause for a second and started to sing again.

_**These Days It Feels Naive To Put Your Faith In Hope  
To Imitate A Child, Fall Backwards On The Snow  
'cause That's When Fears Will Usually Lead You Blind  
But Now I Try To Under-analyse**_

_**I Finally Learned To Say  
Whatever Will Be Will Be  
I've Learned To Take  
The Good, The Bad And Breathe  
'cause Although We Like  
To Know What Life's Got Planned  
No One Knows If Shooting Stars Will Land**_

_**Is The Rope I Walk Wearing Thin?  
Is The Life I Love Caving In?  
Is The Weight On Your Mind  
A Heavy Black Bird Caged Inside?**_

_**Say  
Whatever Will Be Will Be  
Take  
The Good, The Bad  
Just Breathe**_

_**'cause Although We'd Like  
To Know What Life's Got Planned  
No One Knows If Shooting Stars Will Land**_

_**Whatever Will Be Will Be  
I Learned To Take  
The Good, The Bad And Breathe  
'cause Although We Like  
To Know What Life's Got Planned  
Thing Like That Are Never In Your Hands  
No One Knows If Shooting Stars Will Land**_

When her singing stopped I stopped and took a look at her. Golden honey eyes I saw pierced into mine. How I missed to see them.

"Amu" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly so she wouldn't get out of my grip. I pulled back and kissed her once then twice she didn't move, but instead kissed back.

"I-Ikuto?" the girl said when we where done.

"Amu! Why? Why did you leave?" I asked her tears threatening to fall. She pushed me back roughly.

"I'm not the same anymore! AND I NEVER WILL BE!!" Amu had yelled out. My eyes widened when she flipped me over and sat on my back when I was on the floor. I… sorta liked this position. A smirk crept on my face.

"So... Amu, I didn't know you missed me that much to put us in this position" I expected her to blush and stutter to get off me and turn around pouting with her arms crossed, but no she sat there a smirk that could rival with my own. She put her hand over a pressure point.

"Like I said I'm not the same anymore." Amu said still smirking. This was not how I expected it to be.

"Amu answer me this riddle. Why is my heart still with you? Have you seen through the coldness and checked the warmth?" Amu didn't realized what I meant. Fortunately I knew she still has feelings for me because I saw that light glimmer of gems on her neck along with a chocker that I have given her four years ago.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why is my heart that I gave to you four years ago still with you? Have you seen through the coldness and checked the warmth?" I repeated a bit differently. And she will know sooner or later what I mean.

"I don't understand…" I caught her off guard and flipped us over so that I was on top. Her eyes widened when I kissed her again. I knew she wanted to kiss back, but she didn't. Instead she murmured 'goodnight' and pressed on my pressure point I fell unconscious, but I looked at her once more before I black out. It was night and I could see tears start to form in her eyes and glistened when the moon shone on it, then 'I'm sorry you'll never see me again... Ikuto' she whispered enough for me to hear, I stared at her golden eyes and fell into darkness.

(Normal POV with the rest of the group)

"Ikuto is not here yet and it's been an hour!" Kairi said.

"We should look for him."

"Wait! Ikuto and Utau installed our phones to have trackers. So we can look for Ikuto that way!" Nagehiko pointed out. Then took out his cell and dialed Ikuto's number, but no one answered. So he typed I-k-u-t-o on the tracker and it showed a map with a red dot at a park.

(When the group at park)

"IKUTO!" Utau had found Ikuto near the deserted fountain laying unconscious on the cold cement. Everyone rushed to Ikuto and woke him up. Ikuto started to silently cry as he explained what happened with Amu, but took out the kissing and riddle thing.

"Wow Amu changed that much!" Kukai said in awe trying to picture Amu.

"I didn't get a good look because of the dark. I only saw her bubblegum hair and golden eyes." Ikuto calmly said to the soccer player, a hint of anger showing.

"Well this is new…" Kairi wondered and looked into his files.

(Hotel)

Everyone was asleep, all but a certain feline. Ikuto went out for a walk and spotted another pink blob! He followed it and ended up near an apartment complex. He took note of this and sneakily went in.

He had heard it... everything… from when she left and what she did…

* * *

**Lynya: So far I've noticed I always leave you guys with a cliffy.**

**Yoru: Re-**

**Lynya: I'M NOT DONE!**

**Yoru:-hides behind Miki-**

**Lynya: Any way I was thinking on asking you guys for some ideas for this story and maybe the other stories and make 3 lucky reviewers ideas into one! Please support me on this!**

**Ikuto/Amu: Ya done yet??**

**Lynya:-glares- yes done...**

**Amu/ Ikuto: Read and Review!**

**Ikuto: Amu you sing good after 4 years! This time my string didn't break!**

**Amu:-Glares run after- IKUTO! GET DOWN HERE!**

**Ikuto: See ya next time in the next chappy! -jumps from tree to tree-**

**Yoru: Read and Review~nya!  
**


	2. The enemy is!

**Lynya: Sorry I haven't been able to upload!**

**Ikuto: She's to lazy.**

**Yoru: Lazy nya!**

**Lynya: Yoru do not want to have Miru and Ikuto do you not want to have Amuto?**

**Ikuto/Yoru: NO!-pouts for Amuto/Miru.**

**Lynya: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**(Hotel)

Everyone was asleep, all but a certain feline. Ikuto went out for a walk and spotted another pink blob! He followed it and ended up near an apartment complex. He took note of this and sneakily went in.

He had heard it everything… from when she left and what she did…

(Ikuto POV)

I… I cant believe it! Amu… Amu cared for us the most and left us because she cared. Easter I'm going to _**kill them!**_ I swore that, but another thing shocked me the most was Tadase! Tadase had gone with the plan only so Amu would be away from me. Amu had suffered the most all because of _**Easter and Tadase!**_ Amu. Why? Why had you chosen us over yourself?

(Amu's story talking to her charas)

"_I can't stand it anymore! Ikuto and the rest came to look for me anyways… somehow I feel happy." Amu smiled and true smile that could melt anyone._

"_Ever since Easter and Tadase threatened me that they would kill my parents, friends, and Ikuto." Amu started to sob._

"_Why! Why did they go after me?! WHHYYY!" Amu had broke into silent sobs to lound piercing screams of pain. Ikuto flinched when he heard Amu scream._

"_But it was the best choice. I don't __ever__ want Ikuto and the others to get hurt. I will never allow it. So to do that I have to work for Easter and Tadase and try to find a way to be free. Easter wants me to work for them and Tadase wants me to stay away from Ikuto. It's like Ikuto… he wants to be free and now I want to be free. But to do that the first step is to sacrifice myself for Ikuto and the rest." Amu calmly said. Unaware of a blue feline._

(End Amu's story)(Still Ikuto POV)

I've got to tell the others! Wait what is that light? A… egg!!!!!!!

(Normal POV)

Ikuto was right there watching everything, in front of Amu was a blue egg pink stripes going around the egg and a pink cross on the front. Then you can hear small crackling noises. The egg was hatching.

"Amu, nya your so naïve." A blue chara came out with a fox tail and wolf ears that twitched, some pink was on the tips of the tail and ears. The chara had sapphire eyes and blue hair like Ikuto's. This chara was obviously a girl.

"I'm Lynya!" The wolf/fox exclaimed.(Sorry! Couldn't think of another name!)

"Amu, you wish to be free, wish to be a loner for some time, but will want the help from Ikuto, and you wish to be stronger and mischievous. Like the cat to be free, to be a loner is like a lone wolf, and to be stronger and mischievous like a fox. That is what I am a cat/wolf/fox!" Lynya explained.

(Lynya POV)

I know Ikuto is listening, so let him hear Amu needs him the most! Ikuto help her!!! Then in cat language I called Yoru to stay where he is and listen to me closely to tell Ikuto something.

(Cat language)

"_Yoru? Could you here me? Stay where you are and listen!" Lynya said._

"_What is it nya?" Yoru replied_

"_Listen, I know you and Ikuto are here and Amu needs him! So tell Ikuto this when you guys are gone. Tell him… that in three days for him and you to come to the same park that he and Amu saw each other at. And not to bring the tracker cell! I want Amu and him to meet… Ikuto by now should know Amu is suffering. And she wants Ikuto to comfort her and set her free! Tell him that! Nya" Lynya mewed out._

"_Roger, but why?" Yoru asked._

"_Because… Amu loves Ikuto! And don't tell Ikuto about the love thing! He needs to figure out himself." Lynya answered._

"_Okay nya." Yoru said and was gone._

(End cat language)(Normal POV)

Amu had gone to sleep and was resting with her charas after a long sob. Yoru had told Ikuto everything besides the love part. The feline fell asleep as he plopped down on the bed in the hotel after a long walk. He wondered… what will happen on the third day? How he missed Amu… he longed to be with her forever. He _loved _her for _four long years!_ Ever since she left it made his love for her grow stronger by each passing minute. Ikuto then dreamt of her and him and drifted into deep sleep. He was sure to keep the whole Tadase and Amu's whereabouts part out when he will tell the others about Easter. Then when Tadase is far away he will tell Kukai, Yaya, Nagehiko, Rima, Kairi, and Utau the truth.

* * *

**Lynya: Wow! I didn't know Tadagay was the bad guy.**

**Ikuto: How can you not knwo you wrote it!**

**Tadagay: Did I here my name.?**

**Lynya: No, gay boy.**

**Amu: Could you guys who waited for this chappy do Lynya a favor? Lynya wants you guys to give her ideas on names and such. If you dont Lynya wont update.**

**Lynya. R&R please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note!! Please Read!**

I'm sorry but I won't update until I get 20 reviews per chapter! Please review I want to upload the next chapter too!!

This Authors Note also goes to my other stories. Please review!!

~Lynya


	4. Trying

**Lynya: Alright Alright! I give! I give! Sorry bout that authors note! I didn't mean to get you all to be mad at me! Well anyway in exchange I'll give you 2 chappys to read today! o and Happy valentines day. Even though I hate that day. It's just that I hate boys comin near with either a chocolate or flowers in their hand ready to confess when they know I'll say no. The only one I accept flowers and chocolate is from-*Amu covers her mouth* **

**Amu: heheh *whispers something to Lynya* heh now Lynya chan who should do the disclaimer?**

**Lynya: *gets out hat with names in it* Now the person to do the disclaimer will be...!*insert drum roll here* ... Smallvillegirl2! Sorry for not having you permission first, but Amu picked the names. But you don't have to do it. *Gets out another name* The person to do the disclaimer will be... Zero from Vampire Knight! **

**Zero fans: KYYYAAA!!! ZERO-SAMA LOOK HERE!**

**Lynya:*gags in corner* anyway Zero do the disclaimer or be food to the fan girls.**

**Zero:*looks at fan girls* Lynya-chan does not own Shugo Chara or vampire knight or vampire knight guilty.*runs away from fan girls*  
**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Amu had gone to sleep and was resting with her charas after a long sob. Yoru had told Ikuto everything besides the love part. The feline fell asleep as he plopped down on the bed in the hotel after a long walk. He wondered… what will happen on the third day? How he missed Amu… he longed to be with her forever. He _loved _her for _four long years!_ Ever since she left it made his love for her grow stronger by each passing minute. Ikuto then dreamt of her and him and drifted into deep sleep. He was sure to keep the whole Tadase and Amu's whereabouts part out when he will tell the others about Easter. Then when Tadase is far away he will tell Kukai, Yaya, Nagehiko, Rima, Kairi, and Utau the truth.

(Next Day)

"Alright minna! Let's go!" shouted Tadase.

Since Tadase wakes up late he passed a note to Kairi and told him to pass is on to everyone except Tadagay and that it concerned Amu. Gladly Kairi read it and passed it on to Yaya who passed it on to Kukai who passed it on to Utau who… and you get the point right?

Everyone pretended to walk to their route around Kanagawa, but hid. After five minutes they met in front of the entrance to a park in front of the hotel.

"Oi! Ikuto! Why'd you suddenly handed us a note and told us not to tell Tadase?" Kukai questioned. Everyone nodded silently asking why.

"I know the reason why Amu left and who made her do it." Ikuto simply answered while leaning on a tree.

"REALLY!!!" Everyone screamed.

"Matte," Nagehiko interrupted.

"Tadase is the enemy, right? That's why you didn't want us to pass the note on to him." Nagehiko continued.

'_This kid caught on fast.' _Ikuto thought.

"Right."

"But why and how do you know this? King wouldn't do that." Kairi suspected.

"I have proof. I kept a recorder with me the whole entire time, but it ran out of tape so I don't know how much it got." Ikuto took out a black tape recorder from his back jean pocket. He explained her whereabouts and played the tape, but the tape soon ended when Yoru and Lynya started talking.

"Tadase…" Everyone, but Ikuto hissed with clenched fists and gritted teeth ready to kill.

"I don't believe this, but it's true. We had the enemy with us the whole entire time without our knowing and he played along!" Rima shouted. Kukai took the tape recorder out of Ikuto's hands and rewind it to the part when Amu screamed. He winced as if he tried making all of her pain into him. Trying. And trying.

* * *

**Lynya:Ok that wasn't a cliffy. I'll be doing short chappys for now until I feel like doing long chappys, but for now can some people help me? I'm trying to find Ideas for my other two stories. So please if you can please help.**

**Yoru/Miki: R&R!  
**


	5. Blood and Interruption

**Lynya: Ok answer time!**

**Crazyanimelover326: To answer your question about tadagay is a maybe pls read to find out. And how would you like to see Tadase die?**

**Amuto95: Alright you were one of the people who provoked me into writing this chappy and the previous. So thx.**

**Motherload27: Thx for reviewing.**

**Anzprid3x3: Thx you and also thank you for letting me design the wedding dress it was nice having business with ya! LOL!**

**Eapl: Thank you for the names you've given me they really help a lot!**

**Rin03: Thank you and I have a question what happens when you put the story or the author on alert? I have no Idea.**

**.always: THx for the idea on the Easter thing.**

**Black-Lyx318: Thank you for the idea Black-Lyx.**

**Lynya: Anyway for now this is all I'm putting. I do not own Shugo Chara.  
**

* * *

"Tadase…" Everyone, but Ikuto hissed with clenched fists and gritted teeth ready to kill.

"I don't believe this, but it's true. We had the enemy with us the whole entire time without our knowing and he played along!" Rima shouted. Kukai took the tape recorder out of Ikuto's hands and rewind it to the part when Amu screamed. He winced as if he tried making all of her pain into him. Trying. And trying.

The group agreed that they would play along, but it was hard to agree. They had planned to follow Tadase to see where he was going when 'looking' for Amu the next day.

(Next day 2nd day)

The group silently followed Tadase as he made his way to an abandoned construction site. _'Why's he here?'_ Went through everyone's mind as they entered the site there they saw… Amu.

They were astonished on how she looked. Her pink hair swishing with the wind as if they were one and her lovely body with all the right curves any man who saw her would think she was an angel sent from heaven. She was wearing a sleeveless black leather jacket that stopped under her breast (forgot what they were called). Under that she wore a black blue shirt that showed her belly button a bit. She also wore blue jeans that was ripped in one knee with blue running sneaker that had black flames on the sides.(Too much description?)

They saw Tadase walking up to her and said something, but they were too far away from hearing range. Amu replied something back that angered Tadagay. Tadase slapped Amu sending her head to the left. He pulled out something from his pocket and cutted Amu on the arms and anywhere with visible flesh. Amu lied there on the ground in a puddle of blood soon after. Everyone gasped at Tadase's behavior and told Ikuto to stay back and nurture Amu's injuries while they go and try to make up an excuse for Ikuto and why they were late to getting to the hotel.

(Once they where gone)(Ikuto POV)

Amu is still lying down on the ground. As I made my way to her making sure she wont suspect me that I was following her.

"Amu!!" I ran up to her and picked her up my eyes filled with worry.

"Amu… can you hear me?" There was a slight nod from the pink haired girl when her dull golden eyes fluttered open to see my dark blue eyes.

"I-Ikuto, why are you here?" She managed to cough out.

"I should be asking you that." I asked her where she lived and it's not like she had a choice, but to tell me though I already knew where she lived. Instead of the apartment complex I went to she sends me to a different apartment complex. _'She must live in separate places for a hide out.' _I thought. We entered her home.

As I bandaged her arm I noticed she wasn't looking at me at all.

"Who did this to you?" I asked. Finally after five minutes(actually five seconds)she answered.

"Nobody I just fell" _'Fell my ass! Tadase did this to you admit it!'_ Ikuto screamed in his head.

"Who-" But Ikuto was interrupted by…!

* * *

**Lynya: wow cliffy! Wonder what Ikuto was interrupted by? HMM mystery. Plz R&R! **


End file.
